


A Sweet Side

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: A/N: this was a request I got on my profile on Tumblr, thought I'd post it here too
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Sweet Side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was a request I got on my profile on Tumblr, thought I'd post it here too

your POV  
Thorin wasn’t very pleased that a human had joined the company, and a human at that. Even if Gandalf wanted you to, a well trained fighter. You wished he would leave you for even a minute, but he wouldn’t, the both of you were almost always on the nightwatch together and if that wasn’t the case, he would stand watch with you sleeping not 5 feet away from him. He wouldn’t let you leave his side, which normally would sound very flattering and sweet, but when asked why he why, he would say: ‘So you don’t distract everyone while they are doing their chores or stand in the way’, which made it less so. And every time you wanted to help someone he wouldn’t let you, when asked why, he would avoid answering. Aside from all of this, you couldn’t help but be drawn to Thorin, even if he treated you different from the rest you couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter when he stood close to you.  
Tonight was one of those nights where, after the Company made camp, thorin stood watch, with you nearby. But little did you know this night would be a peaceful night for sleeping.

Thorin pov  
Today I stood nightwatch, I sat on a rock at the edge of the camp scanning the nearest woods for orcs or other threats. I sat there in complete silence when suddenly I heard a muttering voice quietly speak close to me. I turned around to the source of the noice, (Y/N)? Behind me I saw (Y/N) twisting and turning on her bedroll, streaks of sweat rolling down her forehead. Silently, careful not to wake the company up, I walked over to her. I carefully shook her, to not alarm her. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, panting slightly.  
I held my hand on the small area of her back so she wouldn’t fall over. ‘(Y/N)?’ I spoke softly. Her watery eyes locked on mine, ‘I-I had a nightmare.’ ‘It’s alright, you’re safe.’ I put my hand on her cheek, trying to calm her down. ‘I’m here, I’ll keep you safe’, I said softly. ‘Since when do you care?’ she said a little angry.  
‘I-euh… what do you mean?’  
‘I mean, why do you care? You have been treating me like a burden the entire journey and now this.’  
‘I never said you were a burden.’  
‘Ow really? Cause it certainly looked like you thought that of me.’  
‘Why would you say that?’  
‘Because you would never treat me equal to the rest of the company, you never let me help with anything, saying I’ll get in the way, or am to “distracting” towards the others.’  
‘i don’t let you help with the building of camp because you already put in so much energy in scouting the territory up ahead, I didn’t want you to leave my side, because I wanted to make sure you were completely safe. I didn’t want to you use too much energy, that’s not good for you. I didn’t want you so close to the rest, so I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t…’ he looked  
‘You wouldn’t…?’  
‘I wouldn’t lose you to any of them,’ I said, looking away.

Your pov  
You were completely speechless, you would never have thought that Thorin would feel this way about you. You just looked at him waiting for him to continue. When he finally looked up into your eyes, he leaned in. He brushed his lips over yours and said: ‘I love you, (Y/N)’, before putting his lips on yours. The kiss was gentle and passionate, but after a while air was needed and the two of you pulled back. ‘I love you too, Thorin’.  
Thorin smiled one of his rare smiles and pressed his forehead against hers. ‘May I ask you something?’ ‘Of course.’ ‘I would want to ask you for your permission to court you.’  
Your smile brightened: ‘Yes, I would love that.’ He connected your lips again, who knew Thorin had such a sweet side to him?  
‘You should try to sleep again, my love.’  
‘I don’t think I can just yet, I’m still a bit shaken up.’  
‘Come here, I’ll help you.’  
You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up in bridal style before returning to the rock he sat upon, keeping guard. He sat you onto his lap and let your head rest on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Your eyes started to flutter closed as he brushes his fingers through your hair.

No one pov  
What (Y/N) didn’t realize until the next morning was that Thorin was that he brushed a part of your hair aside and braided it into a traditional courting braid. Thorin kept watch that entire night, and making sure you laid comfortable and pressing a kiss to your forehead from time to time.  
The following morning everyone looked at their king with his beloved sleeping peacefully on his lap. His nephews smiled jokingly: ‘Does this mean we are gonna have to start calling (Y/N) auntie now?’ Upon which Thorin turned his head slightly, careful not to wake you up yet and said: ‘Don’t you all have work to do? Break camp? Make breakfast? Go on!’  
After that the company went away to do their shores, but still with slight smiles upon their faces, knowing that their king had found a queen who had his heart and softened his otherwise cold and isolated exterior.


End file.
